Hate?
by garekinclong
Summary: "Tch, dia menyebalkan. Aku benci dia." Tahukah kamu, wahai lelaki trap—atau lebih terkenalnya idola internet, jika kesan pertamamu pada lawan jenis seperti itu, maka ujung-ujungnya kau akan menyukainya? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi, nothing is impossible. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja. AoiHonoka;one-sided AoiMisaki.


"Tch, dia menyebalkan. Aku benci dia."

Tahukah kamu, wahai lelaki _trap_—atau lebih terkenalnya idola internet, jika kesan pertamamu pada lawan jenis seperti itu, maka ujung-ujungnya kau akan menyukainya?

Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi, _nothing is impossible_.

Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hate?**

**Maid-sama! / Kaichou wa maid-sama!** By **Hiro Fujiwara**

**This fic **by **garekinclong**

**Note/Warning** : entah OOC atau nggak, diksi kacau, bahasa basi, kata-katanya suka diulang-ulang, alur gaje, ide mainstream, summary gaje juga wwww, dsb-dsb.

Main pair AoiHonoka (atau HonokaAoi GUE GATAU ASHAXABXHSWWW). One-sided AoiMisaki juga.

Dan udah lama saya nggak ngikutin Maid-sama!, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan panggilan atau apapun yang menjadi ciri khas.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aoi Hyoudou—siswa bertampang manis; bertubuh ramping; kecil—dan apabila mengenakan _wig_ panjang saja sudah tak bisa dibedakan apakah dia gadis tulen atau jejadian.

Ia sungguh bersyukur atas kelebihan yang diberikan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Bahkan, ia menggunakan kelebihannya sebaik-baiknya.

Sebagian orang bilang, _crossdress_ atau apalah itu, adalah hal aneh. Terlebih lagi untuk lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Hei, itu namanya 'hobi'.

Itu hanya sebagian hobi dari keponakan pemilik cafe _maid_.

Tak peduli banyak orang menentang hobinya. Tak peduli banyak orang menjauhinya karena hobi tersebut.

Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan hobinya. Tak ada yang bisa melarangnya, karena ini hak pribadi setiap individu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misaki Ayuzawa**.

Gadis berperawakan tomboy, kekar, elegan, bijaksana, dan tegas itu merupakan 1 dari 5% orang yang menghargai bahkan mengapresiasi hobinya.

"Aoi-chan, kau sangat hebat dalam hal jahit-menjahit, ya!"

"Wah—kau sangat profesional!"

"Aoi-chan, tolong ajari aku... membuat syal!"

Awalnya, Aoi hanya menganggap gadis ini pengganggu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring ia menghabiskan waktu bersama, Aoi mulai luluh.

Ia menganggap gadis itu sebagai seseorang yang dapat membuatnya lebih maju. Seseorang yang patut dijadikan motivasi dalam menjalankan hidup.

Sedikit, Aoi mulai menaruh rasa pada gadis itu. Dan terkadang ia sendiri kesal melihat gadis berambut hitam ini tidak berpenampilan manis—atau bersikap manis. Maka Aoi sangat senang apabila membenahi pribadi Misaki.

Sayangnya, mengesampingkan bagaimana personalitas Misaki, Aoi hanya bisa tersenyum. Melihat gadis yang dipuja dalam hati berbahagia dengan orang lain.

Orang yang derajatnya tinggi; orang yang mampu melelehkan hati dingin sang Ketua Osis Seika Gakuen; orang yang mampu membuat gadis petakilan menjadi gadis manis.

**—Takumi Usui**.

Aoi tahu, ia tidak bisa menyaingi lelaki sesempurna dia.

Aoi tahu, Usui adalah lelaki ideal setiap wanita. (_Dirinya? Ideal? Mimpi._)

Aoi tahu, meski Usui adalah lelaki dengan sifat aneh—tapi banyak orang yang lebih menerimanya daripada dirinya.

Perbedaan banyak terbentang antara Aoi dan Usui.

Jadi—

Aoi hanya bisa memberikan dukungan pada hubungan Misaki dan Usui yang tiap hari tiap romantis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aoi awalnya tidak tahu, keputusannya tepat—atau bahkan tidak tepat.

Tapi ia tahu, itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang ia buat.

Tak jarang juga ia meruntuki diri sendiri karena memilih keputusan yang membuat hatinya sekarat sejenak.

Yah—mau bagaimana lagi.

Kau hanya seorang pemuda SMP dengan hobi _crossdress_, dan orang beranggapan bahwa kau tak cocok dengan wanita SMA dengan sikap _over-manly_.

Mendengus kesal—dan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja diruang staff _cafe maid_. Ya, Aoi saat ini sedang memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti soal diriku sendiri,"

(_Semua orang pasti begitu,_boy. _Terkadang, mengerti diri sendiri lebih susah dibandingkan mengerti orang lain_.)

Ia menyibakkan rambutnya; mungkin lebih tepat _wig_ pirang dengan _style_ seperti gadis bangsawan pada umumnya.

Ditatapnya sendu permukaan meja berwarna cokelat.

"Hah, konyol."

Tamparan pelan mengenai pipi kenyalnya. Yang dilakukan oleh telapak tangannya sendiri.

(_Bodoh. Aoi bodoh._

_Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang benar. Dan masih meragukannya? Lucu sekali, haha_.)

"—mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu—"

(_Tidak. Pertemuan kalian sudah ditakdirkan_.)

"—membuat hatiku semakin sakit saja, cih."

(_Itu juga termasuk salah satu takdir kalian_.)

"—atau lebih baik lagi, aku menjauhi dia, dan melupakannya. Aku berharap aku dapat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan berakhir amnesia—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menggumamkan hal konyol,"

Aoi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara—yang berada dibelakangnya.

Ah, orang paling menyebalkan nomor dua setelah _Misakichi_.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan tadir, wahai bocah SMP."

Si gadis _blond_e-_bob _yang masih dalam balutan busana _maid_ menatap tajam Aoi. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati kursi disebelah Aoi dan mendudukinya.

Aoi menajamkan kedua alisnya, "Apa urusanmu?"

Hanya kerlingan yang ditimbulkan dari dua sudut bibir, yang menjadi jawaban pertama. "Hmm, aku tidak sengaja mendengar keluh kesalmu, _cutie boy_."

Pffttt—_cutie boy_, katanya. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa seorang Aoi Hyoudou sedang mode _gadis_? Bukan siswa dengan seragam gakuran?

"Dasar nenek tua. Dasar tukang dengar."

"Ya, ya,"

"Aku membencimu dari awal. Pergilah dari hadapanku—aku ingin sendirian,"

"Tidak bisa~"

Dahinya mengkerut. Aoi tidak habis pikir dengan akal sehat lawan bicaranya ini. Terkadang, wanita ini suka sekali _fake-smile_, dan sikap-sikap palsu lainnya. Apalagi jika sedang kesal, senyumpun tak pudar dari wajahnya. Hanya saja, yang membedakan adalah nadanya saat berinteraksi.

Wanita ini juga senang sekali mempermainkan seseorang. Korbannya sudah banyak, bahkan tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Entah untuk kesenangan pribadi atau apa, Aoi tak peduli.

Wanita ini juga pemain pembantu dibalik kisah percintaan putri sulung keluarga Ayuzawa dan putra tiri keluarga Walker. Makanya, ia juga salah satu tokoh berjasa yang mungkin bisa dijadikan motivasi.

"Hei, aku sedang _bad mood_. Jangan membuatku semakin _bad mood_, lah,"

Aoi memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pusing? Iya, tidak, bisa jadi. Lah, yang bener mana?

"Bolehkah aku berkomentar dan sedikit memberi saran pada masalahmu, hm? Atau—terserahlah, tergantung mulutku juga, sih. Terkadang aku asal ceplos,"

Ya, semua orang juga sudah tahu.

"Mereka berdua seperti sudah ditakdirkan. Kau juga sudah pernah menjadi orang ketiga, bukan? Setidaknya—mengalahlah, dan sepertinya juga, kau sudah melakukannya. Sekarang, kau ragu akan pilihanmu?

Apakah kau masih menyukai_nya_?"

**Jleb**.

Satu pisau tajam menusuk hati nurani Aoi.

"Aku yakin, kalau Usui-_san_ tahu, ia pasti akan mendampratmu habis-habisan. Oh—bukan mendamprat, mungkin mengecammu agar jauh-jauh darinya. Kau tahu, kalau Usui-_san_ sudah serius, mungkin kau sudah terkapar lemas dipinggir jalan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

**Jleb. Jleb.**

Dua bilah pisau tajam menusuk hati nurani Aoi.

"Dan lagi—kau dan Misa-_chan_ tak bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan apabila kalian berdua sudah memasuki tahap percintaan. Kalian lebih cocok dibilang kakak-adik."

**Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.**

Sudah enam pisau imajiner menusuk hati nurani seorang Aoi.

Inilah yang ia benci dari wanita didepannya—terlalu frontal.

"Kusarankan, carilah cinta yang baru. Atau, fokuslah ke hobimu lebih mendalam. Kuyakin kau pasti bisa melupakan perasaanmu padanya, dan tetap bisa mendukungnya,"

Senyum palsunya berganti menjadi senyum murni.

(_Aoi sampai bingung mengapa cepat sekali wanita tua ini merubah kepribadiannya._)

"Masih banyak gadis yang menerimamu, meskipun kau seperti ini."

Awalnya manis, tapi begitu kata terakhir, begitu mendalam. Haah—sialan memang.

"Coba lihat karyawan-karyawan disini, selain _dia_. Masih banyak yang jomblo, juga!" Tawa renyah menjadi _backsound_ beberapa saat. "Misalnya Gon-chan. Jomblo sih, tapi lebih tepatnya jones!"

(_Dari dapur, terdengar ringisan yang disebabkan oleh pertemuan antara mata pisau dengan kulit jari milik Gon._)

Aoi mengheningkan cipta. Benar, sih, banyak yang menerimanya disini. Lagipula juga—dia sudah mendalami dunia _taylor_ dan idola internet. Hanya butuh _sesuatu_ yang bersifat sampingan sebagai pelengkap hidup.

Ditatapnya wajah wanita yang sedang menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Sadar tidak sadar, pipi mungil miliknya mulai memunculkan semburat merah.

"Heeh? Jadi, bagaimana, nona?"

Seringai lagi. Tapi, memang seperti itulah ciri khasnya. Mau dibagaimanakan lagi?

"Akan kupikirkan dahulu."

Mungkin jawaban itu yang dirasa tepat. Bahkan Aoi belum bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Pikirannya sempat melayang kemana-mana—mungkin sampai ke planet dimana Usui berasal?

"Baguslah," Si wanita _blonde_ ini beranjak dari kursi, "Aku hendak mengantarkan pesanan. Jadi, jangan galau lagi. Ok?"

Sapuan lembut menerpa rambut palsu gadis berbadan lelaki ini. Meski permukaan telapak tangan itu hanya menyentuh _wig_nya, tapi ia masih bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan betapa hangatnya usapan itu.

Aoi mulai menyadari sesuatu, _lagi_. Sial sekali, untuk kesekian kalinya, omongannya termakan lagi.

Sebelum wanita _blonde_ itu sempat melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur—yang hendak mengambil pesanan—, Aoi menarik ujung seragam _maid_nya.

"Honoka," panggilnya halus, dengan menunduk.

"Erhm,... Terima kasih."

Tarikan pada seragam miliknya mengendor. Honoka—ya, si wanita _blonde_ itu, tersenyum kecil. Ia bahkan sempat tertawa kecil melihat yang merah-merah terlihat pada permukaan wajah Aoi.

Bahkan, semakin lama ia memandang Aoi, semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Phu—sama-sama,"

Dengan bersenandung kecil, Honoka menghilang dari hadapan Aoi. Si _crossdresser_ menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sialan,"

Ia melepaskan wig yang sempat teracak-acak oleh aksi jari-jemari Honoka.

"—aku memang benar-benar membenci wanita itu!"

Dengan wajah yang sama—memerah, dan memerah, Aoi mendecak kesal.

(_Kata 'benci' mungkin merupakan ungkapan lain dari 'suka'_.)

(_Dan Aoi sadar, pandangannya yang sedaridulu memandang punggung gadis berambut hitam, kini berlaih pada punggung gadis berambut pirang_, _sejak saat itu_.)

* * *

**a/n:** maaf kalau kesannya _agak begimana_ gitchu uwu

Terima kasih telah membaca! Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan. Dan, berminat meninggalkan review?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**_


End file.
